This invention is a handheld stunner device that makes use of a high, non-lethal voltage that is applied to a human or animal attacker as a defensive measure. Such devices are powered by a rechargeable battery that powers a voltage boosting circuit that increases the voltage at the output of the stunner device to levels effective to impede or disable the above mentioned attacker.